


The Secret Life Of Punzie: Rapunzel Sent A Photo

by Cybercitizen



Series: The Secret Life Of Punzie: The Complete Series [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Multi, Nude Photos, Polyamory, Sexting, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: One evening while relaxing on her bed, Rapunzel decides to send her girlfriends a little surprise. (Elsannapunzel, Secret Life Of Punzie-verse, Smut)





	The Secret Life Of Punzie: Rapunzel Sent A Photo

Rapunzel Foster laid on her bed, browsing through social media on her phone. She smiled, seeing all of the cute pictures that Anna had posted of herself in a new bikini.

She admired her younger cousin's petite frame, adorned in the beautiful lingerie. She was very happy to have bought the bikini for her. She looked so perfect wearing it.

Anna was currently with Elsa right now, having a sleepover with her.

Rapunzel had offered to come along, but Anna wanted to spend some time to herself with Elsa, which Rapunzel didn't mind.

She had to admit, however, she wished she could be there, if only to see her adorkable cousin trying to flirt with Elsa.

She was so hopeless with flirting. Even if Elsa and Rapunzel loved her to bits, Anna couldn't say a pick up line for the life of her.

Rapunzel didn't mind. It was little things like this that made Anna so cute and adorable.

Just then, an idea floated into her head. The perfect way to make sure Anna and Elsa had a good night.

Her lips curled into a devilish smirk and she opened up the camera app on her phone. As the application opened, she started to strip herself down to her bare naked form, presenting the very body which she showed off at the Paradise Club every night.

She spread her legs wide, pushing her hips upward just a little before clicking the button on the screen, snapping a few shots of herself.

She then went back to the messenger app on her phone, typing in a few words. "A little present for you, Anna and Elsa."

xXx

 

On the other side of town, in Anna's bedroom, Anna and Elsa were curled up on the bed together in each other's arms, watching a movie on Anna's new TV.

Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, purring softly. "Thanks for coming over tonight, Els," she said. "It's always good to have you here."

Elsa smiled. "Any time, baby. I only wonder what Punzie's up to?"

Anna shrugged. "Probably working, if I had to guess. She said there was this bachelorette party booked tonight."

"And you're not going with her?" Elsa wondered. "I mean, wouldn't the club need all hands on deck?"

"Nah, I only work some nights. Besides, you'd miss me too much." She then leaned up and kissed Elsa's cheek, assuring her beloved girlfriend.

"Well, you're not wrong," Elsa remarked with a smirk, before embracing Anna closely with a little playful giggle. "This is a good movie, by the way."

"You think so?" Anna wondered.

"Yeah. I never thought I could get into horror movies, but it's a lot less scary when I have you with me." She smiled. "You are good company, Anna."

"I always have been, Elsa." Anna cuddled up to Elsa. "And I want to be here so my sweetie doesn't get jump scared by whatever ghoulish monster is on the TV." Suddenly, Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "Huh?"

"Something up?" Elsa asked, looking down at Anna's pants.

"Give me a sec, Elsa," Anna stated, taking the small silver iPhone from her pocket and turning it on. "I think it might be your mom texting me to bring you home in the morning safe and sound."

Elsa sighed. "I already told her I'd be safe with you," she stated. "God, she's so overprotective sometimes."

Anna's eyebrow raised. "No, I don't think it's your mom, Elsa."

On Anna's phone screen. on the messaging app on her phone, was a notification that simply said:  **Rapunzel Sent A Photo**.

"Punzie?" Elsa wondered. What could this be about?"

"Hell If I know, Elsa," Anna admitted. "Probably some meme she found while bored."

"Well, let's take a look anyway," Elsa agreed. "It's not like Rapunzel would send anything lewd."

Oh, how wrong Elsa was.

On the screen of Anna's phone, in the message box, was a photo of Rapunzel. She was lying on her back, with her beautiful green eyes facing the camera and in full view of Anna and Elsa, was her sweet, delicious pussy, her entire body exposed.

Anna and Elsa both blushed bright red, being turned on completely at the sight of Rapunzel's slit.

Their faces dripped with sweat, both of them wanting to run out of the door right now and head straight for Rapunzel's house.

And then they gazed at each other, realising that they didn't need Rapunzel to satisfy them in that moment.

They just needed each other.

Anna made the first move, gazing deep into Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. She reached out and stroked her cheek, feeling the warmth from it.

She quickly grabbed Elsa's cheek, caressing it in her hand and pulled up close to her girlfriend, kissing her lips with tender passion.

Elsa moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her beloved and keeping her lips pressed to her own.

Anna tapped her tongue on the edge of Elsa's mouth, asking for permission to enter the kingdom of Elsa's maw.

Elsa obliged, opening her mouth and letting their tongues join together in a passionate dance of wet, sticky pleasure.

A free hand reached down to Elsa's rear, quickly grabbing her rump.

"Mmmmm!" Elsa moaned, surprised and excited.

Anna purred, travelling down from Elsa's lips to her gorgeous swan-like neck, gently sucking and biting the soft tender skin covering Elsa's body.

She motioned her arms around the blonde's body, starting to undress her. First came her shirt, then her bra, before Elsa was finally naked.

As Anna headed down, kissing Elsa's breasts, the blonde did the same in return, stripping Anna completely and removing both of their underwears.

Now the two girlfriends were naked on the bed, they eyes locked in lustful gazes. Foreplay was over. Now the real fun would finally begin.

Elsa pushed Anna down onto the bed, never letting her eyes part from the adorable smile on Anna's blushing face. She stroked a finger along Anna's chest, before getting her head down, planting kisses down Anna's body.

The strawberry blonde giggled, enjoying the soft, ticklish feeling of her girlfriend's lips.

Elsa then arrived at Anna's own slit, her folds open and wet, ready for the taking, to which Elsa happily did. She pressed her face deep between Anna's legs, letting lips and tongue find wet flesh and caressing it.

Anna whimpered, always feeling very ticklish at the start of sex, as her many experiences with Rapunzel had proven.

Elsa started to lick Anna out, sending her tongue inside of the younger girl to explore, to partake in an epic expedition of pleasuring Anna Foster.

The ginger's face flushed, a soft moan as she bit her own lip in a manner both Elsa and Rapunzel found adorable.

Elsa's arms reached to the side, gently grabbing onto Anna's legs to keep the girl in place as she performed her act of true love.

She licked deep into Anna, tasting every wet fibre of her, feeling the sticky insides, residues of a thousand orgasms, on her walls.

Anna gasped, her breaths feverish as heat overtook her body. She was now bending to Elsa's will completely, letting the blonde take her.

Her legs curved upwards, wrapping around Elsa's neck and holding her in place. Anna didn't want her love going away any time soon.

The pleasure building within her was rising up, a flurry of warm, tingly sensations pulsing through her being as Elsa ate her out.

Elsa had become such a natural at sex since they had gotten together. She didn't need as many lessons as Anna had done from Rapunzel, and Anna was thankful.

Anna moaned softer, not wanting to disturb anyone in the house at that moment. "Elsa... please... don't stop..."

Elsa obeyed gladly, keeping her tongue deep inside of Anna, caressing and devouring it with such care and love.

Her hands gripped the insides of Anna's legs like handlebars, stabilising the younger girl during their sexual encounter.

Anna felt herself pinned to the bed, feeling herself with no choice to submit. If she had her way, this was how her life would always be spent.

Elsa licked and slid a finger into Anna's pussy, gently slipping her tongue in and out of Anna's hole.

Anna gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hand so the noise would be muffled. "Elsa..." She whispered. "Please... I'm gonna..."

Elsa kept eating, knowing that Anna had reached her breaking point for the first time. Now, she would climax for her.

Anna's hips suddenly buckled, pressing forwards against Elsa's forehead as her breaths, feverish and quick, signalled her first orgasm of the night, a small trickle of fluid coming from her slit.

She felt a wave of pleasure overcome her, a literal tsunami. She caught her breath and smiled at Elsa, saying only one word.

"More."

Elsa's head ducked back into Anna's folds, obeying that one simple command. Her lips and tongue found themselves against significantly wetter flesh than before.

Anna moaned loudly, resuming her own position. She felt her thoughts drift to the sight of Rapunzel's pussy in the picture she had sent, her imagination concocting a scenario in which the brunette was straddling her, letting her taste that sweet pussy herself.

Her skin started to sweat like crazy, her voice non-existent from her heaving breathing. She had given herself into the moment, letting the feeling of Elsa's tongue be the only thing in her life right now.

With her fingers and cold, cold tongue, Elsa was a master at sex. She knew that Rapunzel and Anna were the most open girls when it came to lovemaking, so just being able to simply take Anna was a reward she loved.

They had been together for a few months, but Elsa knew they were going to be lovers for the rest of their lives and right now, she would remind Anna why she was one of her girlfriends.

Her lips pressed tightly against Anna's, devouring that beautiful pussy with vigour and pride, letting Anna's slightly hairy mound evelop her face.

She tasted the sides of her labia gently, feeling them wet with the orgasm of before, and the orgasm to come.

Anna gasped brightly as her orgasm felt closer than ever in that moment, the wave of pleasure from before slowly rising up again inside of her.

She felt her hand on Elsa's hair, ushering the blonde to make her climax soon. She wanted the wave to come again. She needed her orgasm again, so, so badly.

Elsa obliged, of course, continuing her devouring of Anna's pussy like a leech on a wound, only instead of taking life from Anna, Elsa would be giving her life, giving her strength.

Her lover bit her lip again, her lids shut tighter than a chest at the bottom of the ocean. Her mind swam with lustful thoughts of both Elsa and her cousin.

Suddenly, her dam broke again and her voice whispered Elsa's name in a hushed manner. "Elsa..."

Her juices flowed again, and Elsa lapped them up happily, before looking at Anna with a smirk. She knew Anna wouldn't be satisfied and neither would she.

She lay on her back, sandwiching her crotch between Anna's and taking her hands, pulling the climaxed younger girl closer to her, letting their eyes meet again.

"Want to be finished off, Anna?" Elsa asked, but she already knew that answer.

With a definite nod and a lustful grin, Anna said, "Yes." She was ready for this, more than anything. The final act of love for the night, and all thanks to her cousin far away.

Elsa started to grind her hips upon Anna's pussy, their labias connecting together in a passionate embrace.

Anna pushed herself towards Elsa, letting their bodies rub against each other, creating a warm friction between their sensitive areas.

Elsa gasped, moaning softly, a moan that Anna loved to hear and would lull her to sleep at night.

They came together, bodies pressed firmly upon the other. Elsa gazed into Anna's eyes and Anna gazed back.

Gravity, love, pleasure, there were many cosmic forces bringing them together in that moment. Their souls joining every time they made love.

Elsa felt herself start growing near within a few moments. She wasn't very good at holding her orgasms as well as Anna, and usually ended up doing a large one at the end of the sex, but Anna respected that. Different people reacted to sex differently after all.

Anna could notice this, from Elsa's breaths growing huskier, to the way her eyes shut tightly as she tried desperately to hold in her orgasmic wave.

She gripped Elsa's hands tight, interlocking fingers. They were going into this together, as lovers and soulmates.

"I... I..." Elsa tried to say a few words to Anna, but due to her pleasure, found herself unable to.

Anna knew what Elsa meant, and so replied with. "I love you too."

In that one moment, of utter joy and ecstasy, they climaxed together, their juices flowing between them, Elsa moaning loudly.

Anna fell back onto the bed, her last orgasm draining her completely.

Elsa flopped to her side, shaking slightly, but with a smile on her face, one of love, pure, sweet love. She stroked Anna's cheek, smiling. "I needed that."

"Me too," Anna said. She then turned to one side, seeing the credits of the movie they had been watching roll up. "Aw man, we missed the ending."

Elsa giggled, cuddling up with Anna. "It's okay, there will be other times to watch the movie."

Anna sighed. "I know, and... this was worth it."

"Very worth it," Elsa agreed, kissing Anna's cheek.

Anna then picked up her phone, sending one last message to Rapunzel with the last bit of consciousness she had left.

**Anna: Thanks Rapunzel. We needed that ;)**

With the message sent, Anna lay back, letting Elsa embrace her in slender, pale arms as they fell asleep together, their love having been fully expressed.

xXx

 

 **Author's note :** This was an idea sent to me in a comment on AO3. Sadly, it's been a while since I saw it so I've kinda forgotten the person's name ^^; Sorry friend, if you could comment on this fic, I'll credit you here in the author's note.

See ya next time!


End file.
